<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Narsil by FatyGSquare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745335">My Narsil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare'>FatyGSquare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, And tagging is hard, Angst, Dark!Yuzuru, F/M, M/M, Psychological Torture, Sexual Content, Torture, Vengeful!Javier, Violence, Yes I'm using Tolkien's languages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Yuzuru of Anar was hardened by betrayal.</p><p>Javier, general of Zor, vows vengeance.</p><p>When their opposing forces collide, the world will be witness to a tale like none before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Fernández/Other(s), Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Mao Asada/Yuna Kim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The World Is Changed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi hi hello!! New fic coming your way! I've had this idea for a fantasy/magic/powers AU for a while, and finally decided to write it. As always, English is not my first language, so please excuse any mistakes.</p><p>Please, make sure to read the notes at the end for info you'll need to understand the fic a little better.</p><p>For now, enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Deep within the rock, they buried him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In a tomb so dark, it would never come to light. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lady Galadriel, The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sky is dark, heavy clouds the color of lead threatening to pour on the two men in the ceremonial circle. The thunder rumbles and a bolt of lightning shines across the sky for a second, illuminating the hardened face of a once loyal soldier. A second bolt of lightning takes over the darkness and the crowd look upon their ruler, dressed in golden armor and smirking.</p><p> </p><p>“You dare, Yuzuru?” The man says. “You dare defy your emperor and commander, after everything I have done for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I challenge the monster you have become.” The man named Yuzuru counters, face void of any emotion but eyes set ablaze with determination and anger. “I respect the man I once called Teacher. But he is now gone.”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd whispers, voices hushed. They know what the official talks about, they have seen the corruption take over the government. They have lost sons and daughters to it, husbands and wives who have given their lives for a mindless cause. But none dare go against the Darkness Bender, the most powerful ever registered in their lands. They pity this soldier, this ideological fool who believes he can defeat the emperor. Somewhere in the back of the crowd, a man starts speculating the size of his coffin. Emperor Daisuke smiles at the soldier.</p><p> </p><p>“I am offering you one last chance to withdraw, Yuzuru.” Daisuke tells him, voice laced with fake sweetness, fake smile hardening his features. “Leave in peace, and we shall be merciful with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not want any of your mercy.” Yuzuru tells him, ground shaking beneath his feet as his anger rises. “Nor do I desire for you to continue to massacre the people.”</p><p> </p><p>“Massacre them?” Daisuke laughs. “They honorably die in the battlefield to defend this land of our enemies. Loyal soldiers’ names mustn’t be tainted by a traitor like yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>The ground shakes more violently, tiny rocks raising as Yuzuru loses his temper. He looks at the emperor, anger and the thirst for revenge pulsing hot in his veins.</p><p> </p><p>“Yield the throne.” He threatens, voice cold as ice and eyes hard as stone. “Yield the throne and I will allow you to retire to the mountains and live the rest of your life in peace.”</p><p> </p><p>“How generous of you!” Daisuke mocks him, wisps or darkness floating around him. The crowd back away. “Tell me, Earth Bender, how do you fight the Darkness?”</p><p> </p><p>A bolt of darkness shoots out of Daisuke’s hand, directed at Yuzuru and it slams against a hard rock wall. The emperor laughs, shaking his head and gathering more darkness around him. His eyes turn entirely black, menacing and calculating his next move when he sees the wall disappear and the soldier shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“I gave you a chance to live.” Daisuke tells him, shrugging. “Oh well, it is a pity to lose a talent like yours, but I will find someone else to protect me.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuzuru laughs, something cold that makes Daisuke pause and look at the man. Above them, the clouds open and rain begins to fall hard on them, cold and unforgiving just like Yuzuru’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect.” He says and raises a hand. “You never stood a chance, Daisuke. But fret not, I will take care of the people like they deserve.”</p><p> </p><p>Daisuke falls to the ground, the sudden wave of fear making him shake like a leaf in the wind. He whimpers and holds his head with both hands, looking up when a pair of boot-clad feet stop before him. He looks up and screams, the terror taking over him ten times stronger when he sees the white eyes of the one he thought Earth Bender.</p><p> </p><p>“You never asked, my liege.” Yuzuru mocks him. “You never asked why I would heave and cry after every battle, why I always seemed more exhausted than others.”</p><p> </p><p>“You-“ Daisuke starts but cannot continue, words dying in his throat and replaced by a scream of pure agony.</p><p> </p><p>He can feel his body twisting and turning from the inside, like someone is rearranging his organs. The pain is excruciating and he fights to keep his eyes open, surprise once again flashing in his features when he sees the white mixed with the blue in that unforgiving glare.</p><p> </p><p>“You sealed your fate the day you sent the kids out.” Yuzuru spats at him and twists his left hand, smiling wickedly at the gurgling sound and the choking he hears when Daisuke starts vomiting water. “You will know the same death. Cold, slow and painful.”</p><p> </p><p>The emperor punches the floor, trying to breath through the water. All he manages is to take the tiniest gasp of air, before water fills his lungs again and he is choking. He wants to scream, beg for forgiveness and take the chance he was given earlier. He can feel his Darkness dying inside of him and in the last moment of clarity, he reaches out a hand to grab Yuzuru’s coat. Seconds later, he falls to the floor, body twitching like a fish out of water.</p><p> </p><p>The sky rumbles with thunder and lightning once more, and the people kneel and bow to their new emperor.</p><p> </p><p>In the center of the circle, Yuzuru stands straight, eyes casted down to look at the lifeless body of the one who had caused so much pain and devastation.</p><p> </p><p>“You do not deserve a tombstone.” He mutters and waves his hand. Seconds later, a small hill appears on top of the dead body, effectively burying him.</p><p> </p><p>Yuzuru turns on his heel, the armor he is wearing disappearing, and he makes his way through the crowd to the palace. He walks through familiar corridors to the throne room, where Daisuke’s head advisor stands in his way.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing, soldier?” The man spats, disdain clear on his face. “The emperor sent you away, did he not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Watch your tongue, councilor.” Yuzuru tells him, calm and collected. He snaps his fingers and an arrow made of stone appears by his head. “Or you will meet a fate like that traitor’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you threaten me!” The elder gasps. “Guards! Arrest the traitor!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuzuru smiles as the guards come when called and turns to look at the captain.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, captain.” He says, amused. “Please arrest the traitor.”</p><p> </p><p>The short but built man bows at the waist, snapping his fingers. Seconds later the councilor falls to the floor, feet and ankles encased in hard rock and unable to move. They take him away, screaming profanities and false predictions at the top of his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>“My liege.” The guard calls him, bowing to him again. “What are your orders?”</p><p> </p><p>“I trust you to purge the guard, Shoma.” Yuzuru tells him, walking in the ostentatious room and up to the platform to take his rightful place on the throne. “I do not need disloyalty from those in charge of my protection.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish.” Is the captain’s answer, and he turns to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“Shoma.” Yuzuru calls him once more. “Deal with them in whatever way you deem necessary, but make sure their families are looked after.”</p><p> </p><p>Shoma smiles before turning to bow low once more. He signals for two trusted guards to take their place before the throne and leaves.</p><p> </p><p>Yuzuru closes his eyes, breathing deeply and allowing the emotions of the day to settle. Daisuke is gone, stopping the wars comes next. He stands and walks to the window, looking out towards the golden streets he loves and steels his mind.</p><p> </p><p>He will do his people justice.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em> The world is changed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I feel it in the water. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I feel it in the earth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I smell it in the air. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lady Galadriel, The Lord of the Rings: the Fellowship of the Ring</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Javier walks through the streets peacefully, happy to have come home after an exhausting campaign. He knows it is necessary, to establish their borders properly once more now that the kingdom of Ihinc have finally signed the truce. But the long months away from his wife and his bed, his home and city start taking their toll on the recently promoted General.</p><p>The young lady in the fruit stand next to his home offers him one of her exotic fruits, a rare delicacy she brought from the East. Javier smiles gratefully and waves a hand at her husband, before disappearing through the front doors of his home.</p><p> </p><p>He can hear some groans and yelps coming from deeper in the house, and he drops his heavy armor and sword, his bow and quiver and steps out of his mud-stained boots. Walking softly to the furthest room in the house, he carefully opens the door to find her there, hands pressed firmly on a woman’s swollen belly. There is sheen of sweat covering her face, and she quickly brings a hand up to wipe it off. The woman grunts again and tries to sit up, only for two older women to hold her back while she screams. The hands on her belly glow brighter and Javier frowns.</p><p>Minutes later a sharp cry rings through the room, proof of the new life just brought to the world. The mother of the small creature cries, the midwives congratulate her and the Healer’s knees give out.</p><p> </p><p>Javier is by her side in seconds, scooping her in his arms and carrying her out and to their bedroom. He ignores the women’s bows or their gratefulness. The woman in his arms squirms and blinks her eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re back.” She whispers, tired beyond Javier’s comprehension. “Welcome home.”</p><p> </p><p>“How many?” Javier asks, gently putting her down on the bed and sitting by her, taking her shaky hand in his.</p><p> </p><p>“Javier, please.” She says, closing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I will not be angry or yell at you.” He says. And he won’t, he truly won’t because he has learned in their years together it is futile. “I just want to know how many days I must let you rest.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiles, soft and tired, but it makes him smile too.</p><p> </p><p>“Four in three weeks.” She says, humming when she feels a hand through her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You must rest, then.” He says, kissing her forehead. “I will take care of everything.”</p><p> </p><p>He covers her body with the duvet, turning off the candles with a gesture of his hand. He returns to the room to see a young soldier by the new mother’s side. He recognizes him, one of the newer recruits. The man salutes him and Javier congratulates the couple before making his way to the kitchen. It smells of sweet blueberry bread and strong coffee, of herbs and citrus. Javier inhales deeply, a content sigh leaving him as the old cook puts a plate and a cup on the table for him. He takes a seat, his bones cracking and making him groan, and thanks the woman for the warm food.</p><p> </p><p>His meal is interrupted by the loud pounding on the door, and the general makes to get up, but a hand on his shoulder stops him. He looks up to see their butler and nods. A few seconds later, the butler returns with a messenger behind him. The young lad looks exhausted and a look at his uniform tells Javier everything he needs to know. A personal messenger from the king can only mean official business.</p><p> </p><p>“General.” the young lad says, bowing low and offering him a parchment folded in four, its contents hidden by the wax seal of the king’s coat of arms.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘So tired of this, I can’t deal with another uptight general dismissing me like a dog. Who do they think they are? Ugh, the things I do for money.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Javier chuckles, shaking his head. Yes, he can picture the older generals turning the boy away without so much as a thank you. But the lad needs to learn to control his thoughts in the presence of those he doesn’t trust. Javier should know.</p><p> </p><p>“You should mind your thoughts, young one.” Javier says, breaking the seal and opening the missive. “They might betray you in the presence of one like me.”</p><p> </p><p>He can picture the boy flushing a deep red and coughs to mask the laughter at the flurry of insults going through the youngster’s mind. But all his good humor leaves his body, apprehension hitting him like a tidal wave when he reads the contents of the letter just delivered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Emperor Daisuke of Anar was challenged and defeated. Yuzuru Hanyu made new emperor. Wielder. Earth, Water, Empath.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Javier folds the letter and stands, walking to the hearth and throwing it in the fire. He walks back to the table and takes the cup in one hand and the plate in the other. He then turns to his butler.</p><p> </p><p>“Héctor, show the young lad a place to rest and give him some food.” he says and nods to the youngster when he bows. “I shall be in my study and I am not to be disturbed. Inform me once my wife has woken.”</p><p> </p><p>Héctor bows, taking the lad to another room after Javier has left. He walks to his study and sits on his leather chair, looking at the hearth intently. He sighs and waves a hand, fire crackling until it covers the wood.</p><p> </p><p>A new emperor in Anar, and a Wielder no less. Wielders were a rare occurrence in the land of the Sun God, where three generations of emperors had hunted them down and killed them for this precise reason. To be able to hide his Abilities for so long, Javier cannot begin to imagine the kind of control one must have for that. Earth is a common Ability in the East, the most common one, in fact.</p><p> </p><p>But Water and Empathy? Those are rare on their own. To be found within the same individual…</p><p> </p><p>Javier looks at the fire again, its heat calling him like a siren. He stands and walks to the hearth, sitting before it and putting his hand in the flames, welcoming the heated caress like that of a lover.</p><p> </p><p>Outside, the sun is setting. The time of the Moon is upon the land. Javier feels something shift within him, a sense of foreboding that makes him restless.</p><p> </p><p>The flames in his hands burn hotter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Natural Enemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emperor Yuzuru feels helpless, his most trusted friend ignoring his calls, his pleading for help.</p>
<p>General Javier watches helplessly as they nail the coffin shut, the one in it cruelly murdered by their Ability.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! new chapter is here!! YAY~!! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written for a story.<br/>Also, I'm going to change the rating of the story form M to E, I think that's more accurate.</p>
<p>WARNINGS: graphic descriptions of violence. If you feel uncomfortable with this, please please click that back button.</p>
<p>Enjoy! (?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Waters of the Misty Mountains,<br/>listen to the great word,<br/>flow waters of Loudwater,<br/>against the Ringwraiths. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Arwen Evenstar, The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuzuru awakens to screams and commotion and cold dread washes over him. His senses are on overload and his Empathy calls out to the ones that matter most.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keiji answers his call.</p>
<p>Shoma answers his call.</p>
<p>Saya answers his call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mother.</p>
<p>Father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence, emptiness, a void so dark and cold it leaves him paralyzed. He calls out to them again, this time also with his trembling voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Silence, emptiness, cold.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Throwing the thick covers off of his body, the ruler stumbles out of bed, falling on his knees with the weight of all the emotions drowning him, his and everybody’s. He doesn’t bother with proper robes, doesn’t cover his feet, doesn’t try to make himself presentable. He runs mindlessly, feet carrying him where he knows he needs to go. He hisses when he feels the heat under his feet, burning his skin and flesh almost down to the bone, but he keeps going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Screams, anguished cries that pierce his ears. The smell of burnt flesh is strong enough to make him nauseous and he falls to his knees. A pair of arms that pull him up and try to drag him away, ignoring his thrashing and kicking. He calls for water but it doesn’t listen, doesn’t come to his aid. Someone talks to him, words unheard and unnoticed. He calls water again, gasped and rushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A thick wall of dark stone appears before him and he screams, trying to make it disappear, to see what goes on on the other side of it. He sways his arm and hits someone, an ear-splitting rumble shaking the ground where they are.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then, quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Silence, emptiness, cold.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He screams again, body shaking with the rage that consumes him, feet bloodied and blistered and hands held out to the ones behind the wall. He feels the lucidness leaving, dark spots dancing in his vision as he tries to do what he knows he cannot. He cries, bloody tears dripping down his face and to the marble floors. Soft hands cup his face and whisper soothing words, pain and sorrow etched on it. He goes limp in the arms holding him and feels like floating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuzuru wakes with a scream caught in his throat, blinking his eyes rapidly to dispel the tears. He sits up and immediately feels a hand on his shoulder. Saya. She looks exhausted, crushed. The memories return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mother and Father burning in the blazing fire, the smell that made him sick, two men fisting their hands to make the flames burn stronger, Shoma pulling him away, the ground shaking, the waters rushing downhill to no avail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yuzuru.” Saya calls. Her expression is stern, but the sadness in her eyes tells him all he needs to know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shoma.” he whispers and in a few moments, the guard is bowing by the foot of the bed. “Bring them to the Tribunal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t say who but the captain knows better than to ask. Yuzuru stands from the bed and nods to his sister, silently asking for a moment alone. It is when Saya closes the door softly after her that Yuzuru allows his emotions to flow, painful tears of impotence wetting his cheeks, fists clenched tightly as he tries to maintain control of his Abilities.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who knows how long he stays there, unmoving, with no more tears left to cry. But he comes back to the present with unbreakable will and unavoidable vengeance blazing in his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He washes his face to get rid of the tear stains, combs his hair back with an ointment he has never used before and lines his eyes with black charcoal like he used to before every battle in the past. He walks to the adjacent room, which serves as a closet, and looks through the hundreds of robes the imperial tailor had made for him. He has never cared for fashion, but this time, he wants his clothes to make a statement. He settles for one of the more experimental ones, made of black leather and red silk. It is a message he knows won’t get lost for anyone. The emperor is mourning and calling for revenge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The staff and courtiers bow low as he walks by them, head held high and adorned with the heavy crown he has only used once before. He can hear the whispers and feel the pity, his eyes turning white for a second before he can control them again. His Empathy will be needed later, there is no use in him tiring himself over gossip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guards salute him and open the heavy metal doors, their heads kept low as he steps inside. He hears the gasps of surprise when those gathered in the Hall of Justice see him, can almost feel their bodies shaking and he relishes in it. He walks past the prisoners chained to the floor and sits on the ornate chair, opening his eyes for the first time since he entered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two men are gagged and blindfolded as a precaution, bodies stripped bare and the signs of harsh whippings evident on the bloody flesh. They quake, whether from the harsh wind of winter or fear, no one knows. Nor do they care. These men were sent here with the purpose of killing the imperial family, and they very nearly got away with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unchain them.” Yuzuru’s voice calls, harsh and commanding. The prison guards hesitate, weary of what the assassins might try. Yuzuru fixes them with a harsh glare, displeased with their lack of response. “I said, unchain them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My liege.” Keiji’s voice calls as he takes a step forward and bows to the emperor. “Is it wise to release them? We do not know their intentions. As far as we are concerned, they came to our land to eliminate the imperial family. All of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuzuru laughs, a mocking sound that makes the older councilors scrunch their noses. He stands, posture regal and threatening, like a tiger stalking its prey. His steps are calculated, each one resounding with authority and assurance as he walks toward the prisoners and undoes their chains himself. The guards are by his side in seconds, and he hisses their way, eyes swimming with minuscule blue spots. Outside, the rushing sound of water becomes louder and the guards take a step back, heads bowed. He unties the blindfolds covering their eyes and allows them to blink, adjusting to the light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at me.” He orders. The prisoners do and, though it doesn’t show, Yuzuru can feel their fear. He relishes in it. “Tell me, is this the face you were supposed to look for last night?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Fire Benders remain quiet, stubbornly looking at his face with their chins up. Truly, they are fools to believe they still have the upper hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Answer.” Yuzuru demands. “Wasn’t it me you were supposed to murder last night?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whispers flutter around the hall, and the men look to the side where Yuzuru knows his sister sits. He takes a step forward and slaps one of them across the face, making him spit blood to the immaculate white marble floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Answer me!” He starts losing his patience and the ground shakes. Taking a deep breath, Yuzuru tries to calm himself. “Am I the one you were supposed to kill last night?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” the darker of the two men says and it sends a cold shiver down Yuzuru’s spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was deliberate. They came from Zor with orders to murder his parents, to burn them alive until they were unrecognizable, until Yuzuru and Saya had nothing but charred bones to mourn and bury.</p>
<p>Those gathered in the Hall take a step back when they see the emperor’s demeanor change, his stance widening, shoulders square and jaw set. He takes a deep breath and releases it slowly, closing his eyes and trying to regain control of his emotions. It will do no good to have his Empathy out of control with so many around him. He breathes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> One, two, three, four. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> One, two, three, four. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The change in his eyes stings even to this day, over twenty years after a small and scared Yuzuru had found himself surrounded by water that came from nowhere, with sharp cones of rock forming like a cage around him, calling for his mother from inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes are a vivid shade of turquoise, more blue than green, and he directs his gaze towards the prisoners. His serene smile has them shaking and Yuzuru chuckles, raising a hand and moving his fingers until a sphere of water forms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me,” he starts, stepping closer to the men and leaning down to whisper so that only they can hear his next words. “Is it true Fire Bender’s skin smokes when drowning? That the fire within in you tries to fight its natural enemy and you die from the pain?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please…” the man who had been quiet until now begs, his trembling voice like the best of symphonies to the emperor’s ears. “Please…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh?” he asks, faking surprise. “Are you begging, Fire Bender?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes… please!” comes the man’s frantic yet feeble answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They begged you too, did they not?” Yuzuru’s voice takes a harsh edge, sharp like the swords his guards hold, ready to step in if necessary. “I could feel it. Their fear, their pain, their despair. And I know they begged you for their lives at first. And then for a quick ending, for their suffering to stop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The men whimper when the emperor stands straight again, water sphere still twirling in his hand, more menacing than a blade or arrow could ever be. And those blue eyes still fixed on them, raging like the sea in a winter storm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, no, little Fire Bender.” Yuzuru mocks him, gathering more water around him. “I do not care about your begging. Nor will I care about your king’s when I stand face to face with him, and I make him relive every fear and nightmare he has ever had, from childhood until that day, until he takes his own life to end his suffering.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whispers grow louder in the hall, the councilors squirming in their seats. The courtiers who had never seen the emperor use his Abilities before look upon the ruler with fascination, entranced by the blue of his eyes and the command he has of the most whimsical of elements.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As for you,” he says, turning around to walk back to his throne, letting himself fall on it. “I cannot wait to see is the rumors are true.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A scream cuts through the murmurs, ripped from the throat of one of the assassins. True to the legend, a dark smoke rises from his belly. It has Yuzuru smiling, a sadistic expression taking over his features as he watches on, enthralled by the swirly patterns of near black smoke rushing towards the nearest open window. Their screams are deafening in the courtiers’ ears, he is sure but, to him they are a balm that spreads through his wounds to soothe the ache, of only momentarily. The sizzling of their flesh must be sickening to others, but the emperor listens to it intently, how it grows weaker with every passing second.</p>
<p>The first of the assassins falls to the ground, body convulsing until it stops, eyes wide and face contorted with pain. The second follows suit minutes later, same eyes, same expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stands, rearranging his robes and takes one last look at the lifeless bodies staining his pure white floors. Clicking his tongue, he walks past them and heads out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have someone clean the mess.” He calls as he disappears. “The head advisor and the captain of the guard are to meet me in my private study.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he walks away, fists clenched within the long sleeves, eyes closed to keep the tears at bay. He knows the two men are following him, keeping their distance to allow him some form of privacy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seems to take them ages to reach the study, hidden within the walls of the palace with few privy to its exact location. Yuzuru sits on the lavish chair and motions for the others to sit as well. They stay in silence for a while, seconds seemingly stretching into minutes and minutes into hours before the emperor talks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was deliberate.” He whispers, voice shaky with rage. “The Zorians were sent with orders to murder my parents.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My liege…” Keiji starts, but stops when Yuzuru raises a hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” He asks. “We have no quarrel with Zor since I defeated Daisuke almost a year ago. Why do this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My liege.” Shoma says but, unlike Keiji, doesn’t stop when Yuzuru holds out his hand. “The more pressing question is, what will Anar do about it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both men look at the captain. Yes, Shoma is right. Anar must decide on a course of action. It is an odd move for a kingdom like Zor, usually peaceful, but they know of their alliance with Ihinc and of the northern kingdom’s desire to annex the eastern lands to their vast domains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If Zor insists on following on the example of their allies,” Keiji says, voice pensive. “then maybe we should do the same.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Yuzuru tells them. “I will not relinquish Anarian authority or troops to a foreign ruler.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Eastern Alliance has always been presided by the ruler of Enaid, my liege.” Shoma tells him. “This cannot be changed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I remember my history correctly, captain,” Yuzuru tells him, looking at him with a hard glare. “It is the strongest amongst the eastern ruler that commands the Eastern Alliance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoma and Keiji look at each other, then back to the emperor. Truly, that is what the treaty states but, traditionally, the kingdom of Enaid has always been considered the strongest. Whether for its size, its wealth or numerous troops, it has always been the Enaidian king who commands the united forces of the East.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I have to challenge and defeat the king of Enaid, then so be it.” Yuzuru stands, tall and proud. “Send a missive to the kingdoms, let them know of the crime committed against our crown. Tell them I request a formal meeting of the Triple Crown.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuzuru extends a hand towards the door and the two men with him leave without another word. Once alone, Yuzuru walks to his desk and pulls out a crystal sphere. It has a spike of rock inside, placed at the center and surrounded by flowing water. On the bottom, an inscription reads:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> May you grow as sturdy as our mountains </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> May you be as nurturing as our waters </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> May you learn compassion through our feelings </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A single tear rolls down his cheek, sphere clutched in his hand, as he apologizes repeatedly to his mother because, for the first time in his life, he will break the sacred promise he made to her all those years ago.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The writing, which at first was as clear as red flame,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>has all but disappeared -</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>a secret now that only fire can tell.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gandalf the Grey, The Lord of the Rings: the Fellowship of the Ring</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Javier calls for his troops, gathering the horsemen around the strongest Fire Benders, shouting orders. This is not the kind of battle he is used to, surrounded by young soldiers with minimal training and barely a handful of his own men. He crosses his arms and extends them quickly when yet another boulder threatens a small group of untrained youngsters, the giant rock dissentagrating to tiny, flaming ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look out for yourselves!” he calls, rage bubbling as he tries to control it. “I cannot be preoccupied with you all the time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shout comes from behind, and Javier turns just in time to dodge the blade meaning to strike his abdomen. Except, it isn’t made of metal but of rock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Earth Benders?’</em> he thinks. <em>‘Why would Anar send soldiers to our borders?’</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows it has been a tough time in Anar. In less than a year, they have had a complete change in the government, and someone threaten that change by attacking the new imperial family. He has heard the informants talk about the meeting of the Triple Crown, the ancient council of the three eastern rulers. But this? An unprovoked attack to a nation that has no ties to them? Javier rages, and his fist is suddenly covered in flames as he brings it down to shatter the blade threatening him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An eagle can be heard nearby and Javier lets out a sigh of pure relief. His troops are here. An army of nearly five hundred men and women appear behind him, bearing flags and banners of Zor, and the general’s emblem on their chests. Giant walls of fire tower before Javier and he calls for his stallion, quickly mountain and riding to join his men and women.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fire Benders to the front!” he shouts as soon as he is sure everyone can hear him. “I want all other Benders to the back of the formation, cavalry splits between the right and left flanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks at the faces of the people he trains with, shares meals and stories with when they are away from home. They are his brothers and sisters, and he burns with the strength of a thousand suns when he thinks some may die for no apparent reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He raises his blade, silver and gold shining and soon covered by his flames. And when the flames surround him entirely, he gives the order.</p>
<p>The sound of hooves impacting the ground is impossibly loud in his ears, heart hammering against his chest and adrenaline racing through his veins. The cavalry jumps through the walls of fire and quickly surround the force, Javier ahead of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours go by until it all stops. The sound of blades colliding, earth splitting open or falling on top of them, the disgusting yet satisfying sizzling of the flames burning through the flesh. All Javier can hear now are moans and feeble screams of pain, people panicking because they are missing an arm or leg, or both. Javier tries to comfort as many people as he can, discreetly covering his nose. Even to this day, after years and years in a battlefield, he hates the smell of the dead and blood, of ashes from their flames, of lime used to bury their bodies. Javier recognizes most of the people being carried away to the mass grave, and he kneels to pay his respects.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“General!” someone calls him. A woman, no older than twenty, dressed in light armor with a white sash around her waist. A nurse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am not injured.” he says immediately, and it isn’t a lie entirely. The few cuts and bruises he has will heal with time. Luckily before he comes home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s-” she starts and swallows hard before taking his hand and pulling him to the tents, where doctors and nurses are tending to the badly wounded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Javier comes to a harsh stop when he sees her, armor bloodied and hair in disarray. She had cut it short just days before he was called to the front and had given him a braided strand tied with red and golden ribbon. He had tied it around his wrist before putting on his armor, securing the lucky charm carefully. He had promised her he would come home. They had talked about finally visiting the northern kingdom like she had wanted to for years. They had finally started planning for a family, now that Javier’s position in the military was secured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the hopes and dreams for the future, all the plans. All of it gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hadn’t known she had been called back to service. Why had no one told him? He would have kept her by his side, to keep her safe and help her fulfill her duty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now she lies on the poorly made cot, one arm hanging to her side as a nurse approaches her. The young woman uses two delicate fingers to close her eyes and bows deeply to her. Javier watches on as two men come and lift her, while the nurse ties a simple white sheet around her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop.” He calls when they are about to cover her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moves towards them with careful steps, body feeling heavier than lead. Once before them, he signals for them to put her down and he kneels by her side. Shaky hands brush the hair away from her forehead, and caress her face lovingly. Javier takes the sheet in his hands and covers her face, tying a tight knot on the side so it doesn’t move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take her to my tent.” He orders and the men bow low before taking the body and following him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will do no such thing!” A deep voice calls behind them. Javier turns, finding himself face to face with the head doctor of the expedition. “She is to be buried immediately. Take her with the rest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He waves his hand dismissively, turning around to head inside once more. Except he cannot move. His body becomes glued to the ground, refusing to listen to his commands. He cannot scream when he is turned around and dragged to face the general.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Damned Wielder. How I wish it was him and not her lying dead.’ </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you do.” Javier’s voice is raw from emotion, and he glares at the doctor once they are face to face and close enough that the older man can feel the heat of the general’s flames. “But you forget your place. Why wasn’t I informed of this? I am the leader of this campaign. I should have been informed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was not necessary.” The doctor tells him, still unable to move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She is my wife!” Javier screams and the fabric of the cape he wears catches on fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She was a Healer.” The doctor replies, as if it was the most obvious thing. “She was wasting her talent by assisting births. Our soldiers needed her and the nation will greatly appreciate her sacrifice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just like Javier had guessed, she had died using her Ability. He closes his eyes, trying to rid himself of the mental image of his wife, his best friend, taking all the pain and injuries away from someone else, giving up her own life force to save another person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take her to my tent.” He says, fists clenched as he calls back his Telekinesis and releases his hold on the doctor. “If you try to interfere again, I will have you judged for Mistrust.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mistrust, one of the gravest crimes someone from the military could commit. The older man pales and walks away, bowing shallowly to the general.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Javier stands before his tent for what seems like hours, physically unable of walking in. He doesn’t want to see her, doesn’t want to have to face this reality. But eventually he heads in, eyes casted down and only looks up when his legs hit the side of the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There she is. The men and women who brought her to the tent took the time to unwrap the sheet and take it off, they thoroughly cleaned her armor and brushed back her hair. Javier wishes he could somehow soothe her features, comfort her. The pain etched on them is visible from afar and Javier lets the tears run down his face freely. He had never wanted this for her, to die in pain and alone, to give her life away so another could keep theirs.</p>
<p>Most Healers expect this kind of death, and adjust to the idea from childhood. But Sara always laughed at this, always said she was stronger than her Ability would ever be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Javier took her hand, gently placing it on top of her heart and kissed her forehead, like he used to when they were youngsters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had met at the Academia and instantly befriended each other. Javier was the only son of a farming family and had fought tooth and nail to secure a place in the institution. He was a talented Wielder at age seventeen, certainly more powerful than even he understood. Fire was a common Ability amongst his peers, but his Telekinesis and, most importantly, his Telepathy set him apart. Most people in his class avoided him, weary of the secrets he might uncover, the hidden grudges and desires they wished to keep to themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sara was the exception. She had befriended him almost immediately, fascinated by the Wielder. She would ask him to demonstrate his Telekinesis at the most inconvenient of moments and Javier would take the punishment for both of them. Indeed, it would do Sara no good to be caught engaging in that kind of behavior, being that she was the precious only daughter of an aristocratic family.  </p>
<p>When they finished their respective courses at the Academia, Sara had entered the service in the medical field, much against her family’s will. As for Javier, he had been recruited during his graduation to the special forces of the army, and went away the same day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They met again years later, when Javier had returned badly injured from the northern border. It had been a surprise, waking up to Sara lightly punching his shoulder and scolding him. They had stayed in touch after that day, exchanging as many letters as they were allowed and, two years later, they agreed to get married.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Javier knows the kind of love he feels for his wife is comfortable, a steady warmth that spreads softly through him, like a cup of tea after a cold day in the field. It is nothing like the love everyone tells him Fire Benders are prone to. A tempestuous love, all blazing heat and passion, scalding desire that burns from the inside. A love that consumes you if left unattended, unrequited. He had dreamt of that as a child, of the beautiful soul he would ensnare for himself.</p>
<p>But he grew up, and developed new ambitions, ones not every woman was willing to let him fulfill, leaving him behind when the long months away in the battlefield became too much.</p>
<p>Sara had understood, had allowed him to pursue his ambitions and exploit his potential, never holding him back and bringing him back to the ground when he lost sight of everything truly important.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His pilar, his constant companion, his best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Javier kisses her bluish lips, cold and unforgiving, and gestures for the man waiting outside to enter, plain wooden coffin in their hands. He takes the duvet she was covered with and puts it in the box, carefully taking her in his arms next and carrying her to laid her to rest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Each blow of the hammer as his men close the coffin pounds inside his chest, the tightening he feels growing and hot revenge pulsing through his veins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He will destroy Anar, burn it to the ground until there is nothing left but ashes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And not even its emperor’s waters will stop him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Liked it? Hated it? Wanna throw rotten fish at me? (Please don't) Lemme know what you think in the comments!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Lesser Son Of Greater Sires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He walks in the room with deliberate steps, crown heavy where it sits on his head.<br/>To his right, the Saminian queen and her entourage look at him with careful curiosity.<br/>And at the head of the table, the Enaidian king presides over the meeting.<br/>'Not for long' he thinks.</p>
<p>They are young and so full of hope. Hope for great adventures, for heroic battles. He was them once.<br/>Before they took her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! I know it's been ages, but here it is!! New chapter of Narsil!</p>
<p>As always, English is not my first language, so please excuse any and all mistakes.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Saruman, The Lord of The Rings: The Return of the King.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuzuru looks at his reflection in the silver panel in his room. ‘Mirror’, the servant attending him had called it. He couldn't care less what this device of the king’s making. He looks at the man shown in the shiny surface, dressed in long black robes made of the finest silk in Anar, decorated with intricate swirls of gold thread and precious stones of purple. The crown on top of his head is pinned to the elaborate hairdo and it feels as heavy as it always has.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuzuru takes one last look at the chamber he has been assigned and turns to leave, followed closely by the head of his guard dressed in full ceremonial armor and his head advisor. Keiji and Shoma had tried to make him reconsider calling the Triple Crown, but it was to no avail. The Enaidian court looks at him with curious eyes, some fascinated and some a fraction more flirtatious than the emperor likes. He ignores them in favor of the double doors before him, made of dark iron and decorated with the great history of the council.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows he has awoken a beast, one that had laid dormant for generations. No Anarian emperor had called forth the Triple Crown in centuries and none had tried to take control of it before. But he knows for a fact that no one in the room can beat him in ritual combat, something he hopes won’t be necessary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors open and he walks in, head held high and steps deliberate and measured. He can hear the whispers around him, the mocking of the Enaidian councilors who believe their king invincible, the careful scrutiny of the Saminian soldiers standing behind their queen. She sits on the right side of the room, surrounded by her advisors and a large group of guards, certainly larger than his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the back of the room, dressed in black robes intricately embroidered, is the king of Enaid. Curiosity gets the best of Yuzuru, and he looks down for a brief moment, looking back up almost immediately and trying to stifle his laughter. Rumors of the gaudiness of the Enaidian court had reached his ears, ladies of his own court sighing and whispering with barely contained desired about visiting the opulent palace and wear their clothes decorated with precious gems and their shoes made of gold and silver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes his place on the left side of the room, allowing himself a few more moments to scan the environment. When all his people are in their places, he bows his head. First, to the queen of Samin; then to the king of Enaid. If the whispers are anything to go by, this gesture doesn’t sit well with Enaidian councilors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, gentlemen, be quiet.” a young male voice rings. It is a soldier standing by their host’s side, just one step behind the monarch. “The queen is a ruler and a lady, she deserves the recognition. They call this manners.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The king lets a smile slip, reaching behind himself to pat the soldier on the thigh. He then stands, following on Yuzuru’s example and bowing first to the queen and then to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your majesties.” he starts, and his voice is almost as accented in the Common Tongue as Yuzuru’s. “We welcome you to Enaid, and to this sacred council that began with our forefathers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We thank you for your hospitality, king Yan of Enaid.” her dark eyes shift to Yuzuru, and he cannot help but feel judged. “It is nice to finally meet, emperor Hanyu of Anar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, queen Kim.” he says, bowing his head and turning to the other monarch in the room. “Thank you for heeding my request, king Yan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We had heard of Takahashi’s defeat, of course.” he starts. Yuzuru knows what is coming next. “But we never thought it would be his loyal lapdog who challenged and defeated him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fists his hands and closes his eyes, trying to contain the burst of rage exploding inside of him. He had expected a comment of the kind from him, but it still angers him that he chose such a public place for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembers bits and pieces of the day he met the king of Enaid. It was years ago, when Yuzuru was nothing but an eager rookie in the Emperor’s Guard, looking for every opportunity to prove himself. He thought it was his chance in a minor dispute for border territory, where Enaid had asked for Anar help. Yuzuru had been running full speed, jumping from one rock he created to the next, trying to block the enemy’s path at the same time. His body was thrown away by a new rock formation that got in his way. And Han Yan, back then heir to the throne, was the one behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They met sometimes after that, when the rulers of their lands would meet. For at that time, Yuzuru never left Takashi’s side. He was with him, day and night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It needed to be done.” Yuzuru sentences, an air of finality in his words that seems to annoy Han Yan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree.” Yuna chimes in, smiling politely at the men, but serious enough they know better than to continue. “I also believe this is not the reason you called us here, emperor Hanyu.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes in the room turn to him, and he inhales deeply to breathe out slowly. He controls his expression as best he can and stands to address everyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not know how much of the information I am about to share has reached you.” he begins, voice hard like rock and sharp like a sword. “Four moons ago, a group of Zorian soldiers attacked my palace. They took the lives of fourteen soldiers and-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stops abruptly, the next words catching. He clears his throat to continue and blinks away the tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They also tortured and murdered my parents.” he miraculously manages to finish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shuts his eyes tight, the growing murmurs almost deafening to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry for your loss, emperor Hanyu.” queen Yuna says. She bows, as does her entourage. Yuzuru bows deeper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We feel your loss, emperor.” Han Yan says. “But we are confused and have a number of questions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuzuru nods, jaw set tight. He doesn’t care about the jabs the king may throw his way, but the disrespect and lack of manners he cannot tolerate. He feels a hand on his shoulder, a light squeeze and two fast pats. It’s a good thing Keiji agreed to come along.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I will answer any doubts you may have.” he tells Han Yan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here is the first, then.” he starts, sitting down again and motioning to the rest of the room to do the same. Yuzuru can see queen Yuna roll her eyes. He bites his lip to hide his smile. “How can you be sure they are Zorian soldiers?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enaidian councilors seem to agree with their king’s question, as do the Saminians. Yuzuru flicks his hand in Shoma’s direction. His captain brings a leather pouch to the table and opens it, revealing the partial armor and shirt inside. Those in the room exclaim and gasp, mostly disgusted by the clothing that is still covered in blood and ashes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are sure.” Yuzuru says. “These are part of the clothing one of the murderers was wearing. As everyone can see, they are embroidered with the Zorian emblem.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well.” Han Yan says, covering his nose with a silk handkerchief. Yuzuru wants to snort. “The second question: why attack Anar and not Enaid?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not think that is an appropriate question, king Yan.” Yuna says and she looks the king dead in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And why not, my queen?” Han Yan says, vaguely gesturing around the room. “Enaid is far richer than Anar and, if that is their goal, wouldn’t it make sense?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuna laughs, airy and like the sound of tiny bells. She covers her mouth, clearing her throat and apologizing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is true, Enaidian king.” she says, laughter still present in her voice. “But you are no wielder and neither am I.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Han Yan visibly stiffens. Yuna is right. While he is a considerably powerful Earth Bender, he doesn’t have the power to master more than one Ability. Yuna is known as the best Air Bender in the world, but she too can only manipulate that one Ability.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Abilities aside, it is far easier to attack a relatively young rule than one that has been established for years.” she continues. “Anar went through a transition of power and a deep internal change in the last fifteen months. Such things create opportunities for our enemies to try to seize control of our lands.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Enaidian councilors look at the queen through narrowed eyes. They aren’t used to a woman speaking to their king like that, as no woman is allowed to take the throne of Enaid by birthright or force.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What queen Kim says has also been in my mind.” Yuzuru cuts through the displeased murmurs. “But therein lies the problem. Anar and Zor have never been at war before, just minor diplomatic conflicts always solved through letters. So, there must be a deeper reason than just my ascension to power.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With all due respect, your majesties.” a petite woman says, bowing to the three monarchs. “I believe it could be the influence of their new allies. Zor finished their border dispute with Ihinc about the same time emperor Hanyu took the throne. We’ve known for years that the northern kingdom wishes to expand its territory to the east. What if-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be quiet, Lady Sui.” an older councilor hisses, glaring at the woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please continue, lady Sui.” Yuzuru cuts him, glaring at the man. She smiles and nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if Zor has decided to expand like they did in their golden age?” she says. “They had vast domains in the western lands and protectorates in the East. What if they have decided to follow in Ihinc’s example and are trying to become more powerful?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in the room goes quiet, considering her words. Han Yan stands again and puts both hands on the table before him. Yuna stands, followed by two of her guards and Yuzuru comes to the table too, with Keiji and Shoma merely a step behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We shall monitor the situation monitor the situation with the Central Lands.” Han Yan begins, straightening up again and producing a golden fan out of his sleeve. He opens it and fans himself with parsimony. “We shall-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, king Yan.” says queen Yuna, the sweet smile on her face contradicting the fiery look in her eyes. “But I believe it is not your word this council should follow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All in the room turn to look at her surprised, Yuzuru more than anybody. He was readying himself to question his authority as soon as he finished his inconsequential little speech. He never imagined the queen of Samin to agree with his view, as Samin is known to be the middle ground between Anar and Enaid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are sure we do not understand, queen Kim.” the same councilor who had tried to stop lady Sui speaks. “Our king Yan is the leader of this council.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And why, exactly, was he made leader?” she says, voice sharper than before. “I do not remember choosing him, nor do I recall Takahashi doing so. Certainly, emperor Hanyu didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You would be correct, your majesty.” the old man is visibly nervous and sweating. “But the treaty of the Three Crowns states-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not lecture me in the contents of the treaty, milord.” she interrupts him. “For I am sure I have studied it more exhaustively than you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant no disrespect, my-” he stammers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Allow me to educate everyone today, so there is no room for mistakes.” she rises her voice slightly, letting everyone know not to stop her. “The sacred text that brought us here today states that the strongest amongst the rulers of the Three Crowns shall lead the council, until he is defeated in ritual combat or passes to the next world.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We know the word of the Treaty, queen Kim.” Han Yan says, glaring at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You clearly don’t.” she counters. “If you did, you would have given up your sit at the head the moment emperor Hanyu walked through the door.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd exclaims, not believing the words that just came out of her mouth. Han Yan is visibly angry, eyes a rich shade of brown and green, and the room would be shaking if it weren’t for the other Earth Benders in it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You forget yourself, woman!” Han Yan screams. “I will not give up the leadership of this council to a lapdog soldier who came to the throne because he had a lucky day!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room shakes violently and everyone tries to hide, only for the shaking to stop seconds later. One of the Enaidian guards yelps, pointing at a goblet filled with water which contents are now floating in the air. All eyes turn to the emperor of Anar and they all take a step back when they see the brown and blue dancing and mixing in his glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can determine right here and now if it was luck, king Yan.” Yuzuru says, voice eerily calm and low. “But know this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ground shakes again and all the water in the room starts rising and gathering around Yuzuru.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This lapdog soldier learnt a long time ago to never yield.” he says, holding both hands out as the elements continue gathering around him. “But it is your choice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Han Yan pales, body shaking like a leaf in the wind. He looks at his head advisor, who nods his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I, Han Yan, ruler of all the lands and seas of the kingdom of Enaid, propose Yuzuru Hanyu, emperor and ruler of all Anarian domains, as the new head of this council.” his voice is barely audible, but everyone hears. “And I ask those in agreement of this motion will second it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, Yuna Kim, queen and leader of all Saminians, second this motion.” she says, smiling brightly. “As the oldest of the three rulers, I grant leadership to emperor Yuzuru Hanyu of Anar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The water and earth gathering around him disappear, and his eyes turn back to their normal near black. He bows deep to Yuna and, despite wanting nothing more than killing him at the moment, bows at Han Yan too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it best if we retire for the day.” Yuzuru speaks. “We shall convene tomorrow at noon to continue.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no need, emperor Hanyu.” says Han Yan. “Tell us what you wish from the council.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuzuru looks taken aback, but he quickly recomposes and nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For the moment, I wish for your aid in investigating this matter.” he says. “And, if it is fine with your majesties, I ask that you send representatives to Anar so we can have better communication.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A wise idea, emperor.” Yuna says and nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Han Yan agrees as well, and they retire for the day. When coming out of the room, Yuzuru walks past everyone to reach queen Yuna. She smiles softly at him and he bows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” he tells her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no need to thank me, your majesty.” she says and accepts the arm he offers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, call me Yuzuru.” he practically begs her. “I am not used to these formalities.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish, Yuzuru. Oh, I almost forgot!” she exclaim, letting go of his arm and beckoning two people from her entourage closer. “These are the two people that will travel to Anar with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To her right stands and young woman, her black hair tied in a ponytail. She wears a leather armor, with two swords on each side of her hips. On the queen’s left, a young man dressed in fine silk robes bows to him, smile never leaving his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Dabin.” Yuna gestures to the woman. “She’s one of my most capable guards and she will help you with everything you need.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dabin bows, face still politely neutral.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And this is Junhwan.” she points to the young man. “He is like a brother to me and one of the people I trust the most in the world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junhwan bows as well, smiling shyly at the emperor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will take good care of them, my queen.” Yuzuru says, bowing to the woman. “You have my word.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuna smiles and bows her head just as Han Yan approaches them. He walks with the same parsimony he fans himself and, behind him, a young man and lady Sui follow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Emperor Hanyu.” Han Yan says and Yuzuru arches a brow. “These are my two Enaidians that shall accompany you to your lands.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young man smiles, taking a step forward and bowing to him. He wears a black, shiny leather armor decorated with silver threads and gemstones. He holds a bow in one hand and has a quiver full of arrows hanging from one shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Boyang, one of my best archers.” Han Yan introduces him. “And you have already met lady Weijing Sui.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Yuzuru smiles at both. “We will be parting in two days time. Please, do not carry anything too heavy. Whatever you need, we will provide for you in Anar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He bows and walks away, catching up to Keiji and Shoma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and rats roll on the floor with the dogs?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Victory at helms deep does not belong to you, Théoden, horsemaster!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You are a lesser son of greater sires.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Saruman, The Lord of The Rings: The Return of the King</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he is out of sight, Han Yan takes the opportunity to corner Yuna, chest puffed out and looking down on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do not know what you have done, Saminian.” he starts, disdain clear in his voice. “We will now be at the mercy of an unstable lapdog who was never meant to be emperor! And all because of you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you believe for one second emperor Hanyu would have let you leave that room as leader, you are more delusional than I ever thought.” her voice is calmed, composed. “Hanyu was ready to challenge you to a ritual combat, Enaidian, and he would have crushed you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do not know of what you speak, Saminian!” he screams. “The leadership of the Triple Crown has always rested on the Enaidian king! Part of the reason being you and your precious friends in Anar allow those weaker on the throne!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch yourself, Han Yan of Enaid.” her eyes turn a light shade of gray, swirling like clouds before a storm. “Or I will have no choice but to challenge you myself. And believe this, you are the weakest Eastern monarch at the moment. A lesser son of greater sires.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks so much more powerful than he does, and it has little to do with physical size. There seems to be an aura about her that commands respect, though Han Yan doesn't seem to recognize it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We will not allow this tone to be used in our domains, Saminian." He starts, voice trembling and eyes changing color as he loses control. "You best remember where we are."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And you best remember who just saved your life, king of Enaid." She says, words final as she turns around to leave. "Or need I remind you the only way a ritual combat can end?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuna walks away, followed closely by Dabin and Junhwan as she deliberately makes her heels clack against the polished marble floors. The walk to the chambers she has been assigned isn't long and she slams the heavy doors shut with a gust of wind once inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My queen," Dabin breaks the silence. "Was it wise to taunt the Enaidian like this?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuna removes the heavy crown sitting on her head, sighing and massaging her head softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know of my quarrel with Enaid." she says, sitting on the armchair and gesturing for her company to sit as well. "And I frankly like Hanyu better than Yan. I remember hearing Takahashi speak of his guard, though he did not know him to be a wielder back then."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If I may," Junhwan says, voice soft and cheery even after the tense situation they just experienced. "I believe emperor Hanyu will be a better ally than the Enaidian. Certainly more powerful, yes, but also wiser."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wiser?" Dabin exclaims, disbelief evident in her voice. "The man called forth the Triple Crown like this. No Anarian ruler would have ever done that without the Anarian council's approval."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Which is what makes him wiser, isn't it?" Junhwan continues. "Anar has always been known for believing themselves grander than they are, taking actions against the West on their own without guarantees. I believe emperor Hanyu understands the need for alliances better than his predecessors. And Samin will benefit from this too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't see how Samin will benefit from an Anarian who wants-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Enough." Yuna's voice cuts Dabin's retort. She stands turning to look out the window. "We do not yet know how this will affect or benefit Samin. But I know this much. An alliance with Anar will always be better and come at a lesser cost than one with Enaid."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dabin and Junhwan are quiet after that, contemplating their queen's words. It is true, emperor Hanyu hasn't immediately asked for troops or funds, but for aid. Which Enaid would have never done, they would have just demanded the Triple Crown hand them what they want.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It is late." Yuna says, turning to face them with a soft but tired smile on her face. "I suggest you rest tonight. The journey to Anar will be long, and you will need your strength."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They bow, exiting the queen's chambers and walking a short distance to theirs. In the lavish room decorated with panels of gold, Yuna lets her hand run along the lines of her crown and takes a moment to let the events of the day fully set. Sighing, she sits on the cushioned chair before the desk, taking her stationary, a quill and a pot of ink and smiles before she starts writing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"To my darling wife, the lady Asada..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Most have seen too many winters! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gimli &amp; Legolas, The Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Javier paces up and down the shiny white halls of the palace. He has never liked the way the light reflects on the marble, too bright and giving him a slight headache. But the pounding in his head will have to wait, he has important matters to discuss with the king.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It has been almost a month since the battle that cost him nearly everything. Certainly everything good in his life. He had walked along the carriage carrying his wife's coffin, from the battlefield to her hometown where her parents were already waiting drowning in tears. He didn't address them, barely noticed his men bowing to present their respects. He refused to leave her side, even when they changed her body to a more lavish box, decorated in patterns of gold and silver, with her name engraved on it. He helped carry her to the family mausoleum and stared at nothing as they lowered her body into the ground, a pure white rose on top of the box being covered with dirt. Then her parents had demanded revenge, they had insisted Javier avenge the death of their darling daughter. He hadn't said anything, just bowing low and leaving the grand estate before they could scream anymore profanities or make him feel any more guilty than he already did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A guard comes for him and salutes him, gesturing to the grand double doors of the council hall. He nods, walking the few steps to stand before them and waits for the guards posted on either side to open them. He walks in with deliberate steps, not too slow and not too fast, until he stands ten steps before the king. He is sitting on his throne, dressed casually with a simple robe, navy pants and soft shoes. He has met the man several times before, of course, being a general. But always in a military uniform. He bows, right fist on his chest and stomps his left foot, a military salute ingrained in him since his youth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“General Fernandez.” The king addresses him, his face focused on a parchment rather than on him. “We grieve for your loss, general. She was a talented Healer. We greatly appreciate her sacrifice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His monotone voice irks Javier, but he fists his hands and bows a bit lower. He needs the king’s permission for what he is about to do and, though manners haven’t always been his forte, he adheres to the ways of the court.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, my liege.” his voice sounds tighter than he would like, but he prays those around will interpret it as a sign of pain. “I come before you with a proposal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A proposal…” the king waves a hand and a servant brings a goblet. He downs the contents and sighs before finally turning to look at Javier. “You wish to know more about the battle, yes? To know why Anar attacked unprovoked?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my liege.” Javier answers, truly surprised the king knows of his intentions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So do I.” he waves a hand again, dismissing everyone but his personal guard, a man Javier knows well. “I do not know what could have prompted Anar to take this course of action, but we need to know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree, your majesty.” Adria, the king’s councilor says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This might be asking too much of you, general, given your current situation.” the king stands and walks down the few steps to stop before Javier and squeeze his shoulder. “I would like you to find out. I want you to travel to the East and find out what is brewing there, why Anar would act this way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be my honor, my liege” Javier bows even lower, biting his lip to hide the triumphant smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can hear the thoughts coming from the monarch, who seems just as preoccupied with the situation as he is about his new lover. Javier would set the man on fire for that, only worried about the battle because his new toy lost a younger brother in it, but he needs the approval and he needs the funds if he is to travel to the East.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You will take a few men with you.” the king nods to Adria, who disappears through a door and returns moments later followed by two young lads. “They will be with you until you reach Samin. You will then continue to Anar on your own.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my liege.” Javier answers, eyes focused on his new companions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They are young, no older than twenty if that at all. Fresh out of the Academia, he guesses. They look so stoic, but Javier can read the fear running through their veins, their thoughts and dreams of great and heroic moments they are to live on this quest momentarily stunt. His heart aches when he thinks that, despite the training they have received, they will most likely never come home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bows to the king one last time, more out of habit than respect, and walks backwards toward the doors. He turns when he reaches them and looks over his shoulder to see the young men following him. He sighs, trying hard to stop the onslaught of equally enthusiastic and terrified thoughts coming from them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I cannot believe my first mission will be with the general!’ he hears, the excitement making him huff. Some general he is, letting his wife die.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘It must be hard for him, but… I am honored’ now that he doesn’t mind. It speaks of a young man who knows of the perils they will face and of his own limitations. He knows the general is not at his best at the moment. Javier can respect that.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He stops abruptly and turns to face them, staring at them severely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are fresh out of the Academia and have never been on a mission before, so I will explain a few things, for your sake and mine.” he starts, taking a deep breath as his eyes harden. “You will not address me as general once we leave Zorian ground, but by my name and my name only. You will not, under any circumstances, display your Abilities unless in dire need.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my general.” Comes their answer, synchronized, like they were taught at the Academia and it makes Javier feel old.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dire need means you have to have a foot in your tomb already, yes?” he insists, and they nod, faces determined. “I will need your names and you Abilities.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Conrad Orzel, my general” the tallest of the two says, hand over his heart and bowing. “Air and Light”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nam Nguyen, general.” His voice is cheery to match his smile. “Fire.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, Conrad and Nam.” Javier sighs, closing his eyes for a second and biting his cheek to stop the groan. His head really feels like it will split open. “You have two hours to gather whatever you are bringing. We will be leaving at dawn tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two young men nod and bow again when Javier starts walking away. He cannot stand the marble of hall anymore, or the king’s capricious attitude, nor can he stand the excited anticipation rolling off the young soldiers. He takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he turns his head to look at the young men.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sure you talk with your families before we go.” Javier tells them, voice serious and laced with a deep sadness he is sure they won’t miss. “You do not know if you will ever get the chance again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their faces fall for a split second, before their training takes over and they nod. Javier walks away, heart pounding heavily in his chest, a sense of something great to come. Good or bad, he doesn’t know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it calls to his fire like a siren calls for a sailor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up to the sky, the sun shining brightly in its zenit. The time of Sun God is upon him, and he is ready to head to his lands.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Liked it? Hated it? Let me know what you think in the comments, which I love love love!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Liked it? Hated it? Lemme know what you think in the comments, which are always super welcomed and appreciated!</p><p>Some info you guys will need:</p><p>Ability → name given to the power to control elements or manipulate reality by using magic.</p><p>Bender → he/she who can manipulate ONE Elemental Ability (Earth, Air, Fire, Water) or Non-Elemental Ability (Telekinesis, Telepathy, Light, Darkness…)</p><p>Wielder → he/she who can manipulate VARIOUS Abilities. There are four classes, and each individual is sorted into one depending on how many Abilities they can manipulate.</p><p>Class A: 3 Abilities (one has to be Elemental) or more. Extremely rare.<br/>Class B: 3 Abilities (all Non-Elemental)<br/>Class C: 2 Abilities (Elemental)<br/>Class D: 2 Abilities (one Elemental, one Non-Elemental). 2 Abilities (Non-Elemental). Most common.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>